User talk:Sorreltail18/archive 5
X//////////X I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't know! I'll change it back right away! Whoops, I forgot to sign it... Bleh... (I don't even know HOW to sign this...) - Kiara Nightingale Pegasus Spoiler Templates I was just thinking that maybe people who hasnt seen Winx Club yet is viewing this wiki. But, it's up to you. 05:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Uniforms! Here in all the schools we all have to wear uniforms no matter what. If here a school opened in which the students didn't have to wear uniforms then trust me all the students would go there. And Cricket is a game played by a bat and a ball (and there's wicket too). Its like baseball (I hope u know what's that) but not almost like that. And trust me, I really don't care if u stalk my contributions (cause I know u r not). XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I hope u still remember me. So Jane has forgave me. And I just wanted to know whether u r still angry with me or not. ---Madscientista 18:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, about Winfan problem, I think our wikia write all things by Rai version, Aisha is name in Italia version, and Layla is use in Rai ver, so I think we should change back her name to Layla... RoseThorn I want your opinion before I do anything. With the Trix, their infoboxes show that they were the same ages as the Winx in Season 1, but they were CT seniors in that season. Don't you think it's more likely that they we're 18 or 19 in Season 1? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm gonna change it now. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it should be there. It's already aired in Rai English in Australia, and a lot of people have seen it by now. What we have on the season 4 page isn't really a spoiler anymore if you ask me. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup, we're writing in the Rai English version. 03:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Cricket's fun. I was once in our school cricket team. What's ur fav. sport? Mine's football. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok,thanks a lot! And I dont think I would edit here cause its all so girlie!! I mean fairies and all! I am not a fan of winx club. In fact, I havent ever watched even one single episode. I dont even know who Bloom is. I would just leave. Maybe sometimes I can come here to check messages. So bye! :) ---Madscientista 08:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thank your for the welcoming message. I won't edit too much, being too busy with the RuneScape wiki, but I'll be around sometimes. =) 14:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. =) useskin=monobook}} Fswe1 talk:Fswe1|useskin=monobook}} Talk 06:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Finally my tests r going to be over tomorrow! Till now I have got full marks in all the subjects. Just hope that I get full marks in tomorrow's test too! what's ur fav. subject? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I like science and I don't like tests too. Hey, I wanted to know that do I bore you? You can tell if that's it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that! U know u r a great friend! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 18:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I am going to start working on fanon in a day or two. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh man! Warning on the very first message! That's bad, very bad! I just want to know whether all the members of this wiki like you all admins or not. That's it. Don't you wanna know it? How the others feel about you? I know that the title of that wiki was rude but now I am giving you the freedom to decide the title of the blog. And that blog will be about you admins. This time I promise that it won't be rude, just a survey on this wiki. By that you admins will be able to know what they all want and by fulfilling their wishes you can get closer to the members. Give it a second thought, you can become their idle admin! Amevil 05:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I told that I am leaving this wiki. So of course I wont be able to vandelize! And trust me I wont do any thing like that in future. -Madscientista 05:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I join a project How do I join project episodes I joined project episodes I'm not kidding. I joined project episodes ---RocknRollgirl 3:10 pm (UTC) Thanks. I just marked a page created by that "RocknRollgirl" for deletion. Check it out and see if it should be deleted. If not, see if you can improve it, because I have no idea what to do with it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: She just called me an "idiot". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. and can you do something about that user I mentioned? She's grading pages, and she doesn't have the authority to do so. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Doing stuff like this really is a full time job. And with school starting in a few weeks, it's going to get more irritating. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it! First I had Summer School last month to make up 2 credits from Freshman year (which I succeded in doing (by the skin of my teeth)), then I had that trip to Chicago I told you about. Not a relaxing sit-at-home. Sheesh. But anyway, good luck when school starts, whenever that is. I myself start on the 17th. Well, good luck. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Heehee. Me too! I am starting it tomorrow. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) So you say that I can conduct that survey but in a nice way. So I am creating a blog named 'Admins survey'. Is that okay? Amevil 08:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wass up? I am working very slow but I think I can post it today. Atleast the fan art and her biography. U see, yesterday I fell down and broke my shoulder! And its hurting a LOT! I can't move my right hand because of this so I have to totally depend on my left hand (Thank God I can write with both right and left hands!) And because of this I am working very slow! I hope u don't get angry because of my slow work! :( JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I published it! Her name is Crystalyn Swan. Go check it out. I am gonna write more. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I will take the survey and name my blog that you suggested. Thankyou. Amevil 09:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Is Jane4543 your good friend? Because I am going to ask her first of all about you admins since she is the non-admin topper of leader board. And I can see that she knows all of you admins quite well! Amevil 09:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about you all admins. So I asked the non-admin topper of this wiki i.e. Jane4543 about you all. Come and see my talk page if you want to know about what she told me about you all. She also gave you score out of 10. Check it out! Amevil 10:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) U deserve 10 out of 10. I will try to write more soon. After some time I have to go to the doctor cause the pain in my shoulder has increased! Why, why,why did it happen!!! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Revenge of the Trix Hey Sorrie. Comgrats on being Number 1 on the scoreboard. Just wanted to let you know that Revenge of the Trix was on a while ago and there were more episode segments than we thought in that. I jotted them down in the article. It's not much but it's a start. We also got word of the new special. Turns out it's a wrap-up of season 1 called "The Battle for Magix" and it might compose of clips from episodes 19 - 26 of season 1, which means we won't see Aisha any time soon. After all you didn't expect us to jump to Season 2 with the Dragon Flame stolen, did you? Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Talk soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw revenge of the trix too. But i only caught the first, and last, 15 minutes of it due to the fact that it was my night to wash dishes :(. The fact that the third special will wrap up season 1 also reveals tha fact that they will do season 2 in 1 show, unless they introduce Aisha at the end of the third special, but I think that's unlikely. What do you think they will do for season 2? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I would if she left me a link to her talk page. It was good. But I bet Battle for Magix will be even better. Also, you notice the 4kids va's info returning on the pages? And What are we missing from Stella's and Tecna's pages that might make them A Grades? -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe they will, it will just be called something different. They might also earn them early in the special. By they way, have you come across any info on who will voice Darkar? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Get on it. Sorry. I see the characters 4kids va's on the pages? Should we keep that info or get rid of it, cause I will if you want me to. I think grading episodes would be kinda tacky. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If 4kids had dubbed season 4 I think Tara Sands would've made a great Roxy. I hope Nick manages to cast her for that role. I'm sure you'll find good info about Stella and Tecna from the second movie. And that would be a great idea. I also hope you read the Revenge of the Trix article. I also made a new article about the next episode, Battle for Magix. Not much now, but when it airs I hope we can get some decent info. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Good plan. And Tara Sands voiced various anime characters. Last I heard she voiced Circe in Generator Rex. She's a great va. We should start a petition to have her voice Roxy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Right XD!!! I read Tokyo Mew Mew. It's a manga, and I read 2 season (fully). I really don't like the way they didn't make the 2nd season of it in the anime - cartoon... And Sailor Moon, I read manga and saw the anime... All in the last episode XD!!! But for a long time when I was a kid XD!!! RoseThorn Okies! Hi Wass up? I am watching Alice in Wonderland right now. Has BloomPurple11 left this wiki? Why? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but I need to ask a question. Ho do I join project episodes. Thanks. But if I do something wrong,I will be withdrawn forever???-RocknRollgirl August 2,2011 13:00 (UTC) HELP!!! ROCKNROLLGIRL CALLED ME A DORK AND A LOSER!!!!!!!!!!! JUST BAN HER BECAUSE SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG!!!! Thanks. BTW, I like to call you Super Sorrie. ^_^--color:yellow|background color:pink Who is RocknRollGirl? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank U for adding my name to ur friend's list! XD U know what? I just got an idea! Why don't we start something? Like debate or competition? About winx club? It will be fun and I guess that more users will join and find this wiki more interesting. The badges r doing the work but I guess we need something more. Idea! Why don't u ask the members of the projects to do some work? It will help u admins! And yeah, finally I wanted to say that u can tell me some work if u want cause I am getting more interested here! :) I can't believe that some months ago I left this wiki thinking it wasn't! Thank God I came back! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I don't want to sound like a tool, but my Freshman English teacher wore off on me and I'm officially a Grammar Nazi. This has been bothering me for a long time: The badge "Thanks for the comments (hope their positive)" "Their" is the possessive form of 'they.' The correct word would be "they're," as in "they are." Is here any way to fix that? Again, sorry, but it's driving me crazy! Feel free to repsond at my talk page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Malchior712 13:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I still barely even know what a rollback is. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) So they can do higher things just not the big stuff. I have no opinion right at the moment, ask them before you do anything. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RocknRollgirl's making trouble, and insulting users, on the fanon site as well. I don't have any real authority over there, so could you do something? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback: Yes or No? I would love to be a rollback, so my answer is yes. -D-Master94 Episode image titles I was about changing image titles with images of the episodes titles, I want to do it if I'm allowed by one of the admins. -D-Master94 Ok. Have fun. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) XD Yeah I would love to become a rollback! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank u! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trouble OK I'll tell you what happened. I was busy talking with SkyGuy until RocknRollgirl came and told me I'm a dork and a loser. Then i came to you saying "Help!!!!! RocknRollgirl insulted me!!" then I gave her a warning,saying you or SkyGuy is going to ban forever if she does something bad Did u like my fanon? By the way, who's Rocknrollgirl? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have to do a lot of internet surfing to find them! Why? Is there any problem? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just Asking What are the steps of becoming an administrator I wanna be one too. So that way I can grade pages (which I'm not supposed to),Block people who do something bad and delete pages like you and all the administrators do. Thanks. P.S all can talk to me on my talk page except RocknRollgirl, because SkyGuy said to you that she's troublesome.--User:AmyRosegirl12 Actually I have season 4 screenshots. But I don't know of what episode they r. Did u see season 5 transformation of winx? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hello i like your user. I love winx club as well. Hey Sorrel, sorry for annoying but could you please tell me how to use a talkbox??? RoseThorn o_o how do I become an administrator of this wiki?--User:AmyRosegirl12 I just wanna ask something. How many edits do you need to become an admin? Thanks.--Signed,AmyRosegirl12. I love Winx Club. 12:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) A Remake of Something I'm editing Season 5 with pictures--User:AmyRosegirl12 Nothing major happened, unless you count a new user on the fanon site. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) She came back briefly to leave someone a message a while ago, other than that, still inactive. And speaking of inactive users: BP left a message, while not logged in, on her user page that she won't because of her mom. For heavens sakes, she's old enough to make her own decisions by now, she shouldn't let her mother run her life. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. I have a request on the fanon site. Time and time again, I can't get the new version of my map image to appear on the main page it's for, so I had an idea: as an admin, could you delete the file so that I can re-upload it as its current version? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I'll just rename it. I should've thought of that sooner needless to say. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you know tomarrow, just let me get the final work in place. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ur new sig looks cool. XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but I had a bit of an accident while editing "Icy" (Subtitle: Seasons -> Season 2). Long story short, the title of the section no loger has an "edit" button. Could you fix it? I would do it myself, but I don't know how. Feel free to repsond at my talk page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Malchior712 22:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) A couple of brand new users put up a couple of Spam pages that were deleted. Other than that, I can't say what else. At the same time I'm dealing with minor stress due to school starting on Tuesday, for me and my brother. He's starting his Freshman Year too. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) First off, I don't do yoga. Second, where exactly do you live, since you don't start school for another month? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing: Yesterday, this user (User:Judy Lau) tried to use the Talk:Bloom page to advertise clothing over the internet. I reversed the edit and scolded him/her about it. He/She hasn't mad an edit since. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I just have to ask... What's the story behind your username, if you don't mind me asking? Malchior712: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Malchior712 00:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Rai Dialogue I like it I love how you did with the background at the fanon site.--Signed,AmyRosegirl12. I love Winx Club. 18:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Screen Name Well, when I was younger, I usedto be obsessed with the show "Teen Titans Go!" on Cartoon Network (My obsession with the Winx Club sort of replaced it). On one episode, Raven (this sorceress heroine) found a book in which a legendary wizard named Malchior (imagine Merlin's magical ability and enigmatic nature combined with your typical knight-in-shining-armor bravado) was trapped after a battle with the evil dragon Rorek. Long story short, Malchior actually won the battle and trapped Rorek in the book, but Rorek used his magic to change the contents of the story and began communicating with Raven (as Malchior). He trains her to use dark magic, telling her the classifications of magic are myth, and convinced her to release him using this magic. She discovers the truth too late, but ends up using the same spell the real Malchior used to seal Rorek away in the first place. In any case, I loved the character design of the real Malchior and I used him as a primary character whenever I RP'd (which was basically nothing but interactive script-writing for us). Then, when I made my deviantART account, I used Malchior712 as a screen name (712 is my lucky number) and it's just stuck ever since. hello i'm already a few day's on winx wikia, buth way can i not on every page ad some foto or changing something ? And i found that the administrators can unlock that. romy Access Can you give me access to become an admin? P.S. i edit just like you told me to--Signed,AmyRosegirl12. I love Winx Club. 21:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I see.... Ok 1:I like admins, so I wanna be one. And 2:don't wanna be rude,but i wanted to be one How do you make your own signature--User:AmyRosegirl12 Ok the color will be red and pink and the font will be brush script MT that will be my new signature--AmyRosegirl12 17:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I also made some international organizations as well. I've been busy. But at the same I have make sure I don't do anything stupid and my dad takes away my laptop. but anyway, i saw that you've also been busy too. I read the homecoming section on your Life at Alfea story. good work so far. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry. I know you're a little mad at me, can you remove the theat message I sent her?--AmyRosegirl12 13:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind,I removed it myself--AmyRosegirl12 13:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Feeling Bad Don't wanna happen again Appreciate it Sorry... A lot of "sorry"! I moved ALL of my talkboxes to my template page.--AmyRosegirl12 Re: Merge! Re:Leave RocknRollgirl alone! I just blocked RocknRollgirl till December instead of a year. If that doesn't teach her a lesson I don't know what will. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, this coming december is her final chance. If she dosen't shape up, you may have to ask the wiki people to place that forever ban. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've catched your secret XD! There's a bad user among us! YOU SUCK...DICK! YOU'RE A WHORE AND A BITCH!!-Imawannabe 21:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You know what bitch...FUCK YOU! YOU SUCK DICK AND YOU'RE AN AID INFESTED WHORE! AND YPU ARE A BASTARD!!!!!!!--AdminsAreUgly 18:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) She's done it again! :( SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I am not the type of user to say this but I'm starting to get a bit mad at you! First off, telling a new user that you are accusing them to give them a warning is bad.--AdminsSpit 14:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Just don't do it again kay? If you do it, it will result in a 3 day ban because that is impersonating an admin and we don't need that.--AdminsSpit 14:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You so suck dick.--AdminsSpit 14:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) She's gotten out of hand. This is the final straw, ask the staff the block her computer forever! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wassup? Just dropped in to say that I won't be available till 26th September cause my examination has started. Bye! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) oh--AdminsSnotOn 20:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) AdminsSnotOn gave me a warning saying that if I be mean to her, you are going to take away my powers. And AdminsSnotOn impersonated an admin. And then AdminsSnotOn said that I should never come back to this wiki ever again.--' ' Admin request. I want to be an admin, can you put me on the nominee list? -D-Master94 Thanks for telling me Sorrel... My own userboxes create for my... um... crazy hobbies, but I create it for myself in only one template page :), and so does the one I created for Amy. And you should tell Amy to merge all her talkboxes. I just think she had too many template pages about talkboxes ;). Am I crazy, right? I can't even make a decided between Autumn and Winter... It's Spetember, and it's Autumn, right? Can wait season 5... Just sure hope they won't delay it :(! And will you guys make the script for 1st and 2nd movie? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto Can u tell me how to archive? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm just an ordinary user? I guess I lied. I'm so sorry I did lied. i'm nothing but an idiot who lies about being a rollback.--' ' Are you sure about this? Hi, Sorrel. I have a question. Which fairy do you like? BTW, since SkyGuy didn't know how to give users a rollback, I'' wanted'' to be a 3rd rollback. Jane and D-Master already are rollbacks and I wanted to be one too :(.--' ' Hope you like it!}} Thank you --Love U SkyGuy! 04:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There's something wrong with my talkboxes. BTW, i'ts Fairyfan5 not Fanfairy5. Can you fix my talkboxes?--Fairyfan5 17:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So that means I'm officially a rollback?--' ' Elements of Winx Club! Hey there. There's a new forum I made. Come and see it! ^_^-- U amde a new featured user page? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)